The Final Verse
by Volatile-Storm
Summary: A beast is born and powers unseen seek to control it. Features gore, brutality, murder and many other dark themes. Rated M. No pairings. (I own all OC's and weapons that I have created as well as abilities, titles and attacks/techniques.)
1. Ash I

**Hello readers, this is my first proper piece of creative writing I am welcome and open to all constructive reviews...**

 **Now to all the flamers out there...**

 **SUCK ON MY DONKEY'S LEFT NUT**

 **Now for the story details.**

 **This is AU, do not expect cannon at ALL.(well maybe sometimes)**

 **I DO WHAT I WANT! BUT I WILL BEND TO THE READERS SOMETIMES SO NEVER GIVE UP HOPE ;)**

* * *

 _(Fang Island: Home of the Uzumaki - Saldris Oxzume - 0900 Hours)_

Cold red eyes opened slowly regarding the person next to him silently. He was tall, abnormally so, he was about 155cm tall with blonde hair and cold blue eyes, eyes, he thought similar to himself in a more bloodthirsty way. But the thing that set him on edge was the bulk and robust form of the man next to him, he was in 3 words, swoll as fuck. He wore black pants that compressed to skin-tight levels from the shin down. Black combat boots, a red t-shirt with a black Uzumaki swirl on the right arm and a black & red katana. He was sitting down, right palm in front of him facing skyward and had several ethereal chains materialize from his palm making them sway and dance like a snake. As if reading his mind they suddenly went rigid and then began to rattle ominously and hiss at the occupants in the room a few minutes later of building tension and the room had fallen silent except for the eerie rattling of chains.

He sighed, there were around 1000 other people in the room, all of which had never met each other before. Sometimes he fucking hated the Uzumaki, but he had to admit they were damn efficient. The Uzumaki empire prided themselves on strength, therefore, those without it were below civilians in the eyes of the Uzumaki. All of the occupants in the room were fighting for the privilege of attending the academy, all those in the tournament were TC's(Trained Cadets) and had completed the Pre-Saldris-Training, PST for short. PST was needed so that the more privileged of the Uzumaki didn't trample over the less privileged Uzumaki in Saldris.

The Academy was not really an academy per se, due to the unusual age of attendance, at the age of 12, the best TC's were gathered together and put into a no holes barred/ battle royal style tournament 'Saldris' and whoever emerged was chosen for UAUE (Uzumaki Armed Unit Enforcement) training, those who got in usually later became the best of the best, naturally there was no killing in the tournament, they were family after all. Those who did not get into UAUE were sent to SUAT(Standard Uzumaki Army Training) and then sorted and _selected_ at a later date. Those who did, however, get into UAUE were given monikers to be known by for the duration of their training at the Academy. After the _selection,_ they were given new monikers for unknown reasons, only those in the Uzumaki army knew what the _selection_ was due to it being of PX(Privileged Unknown and below) class knowledge. The Enforcers in training would train together for 2 years at the end of their training they would then have a tournament known as the 'Teething' which decided their rank among the class, there were five spots or titles; Todur, God Of Wind and Knowledge, Amthar, God Of Fire and Purity, Aione, God Of Earth and Fortitude, Ceher, God Of The Sea and Regeneration, Kihidar, the beast of rage, after the 'Teething' they would be given a year to further hone their skills, after they would take place in a ritualistic combat event known as 'Fangs', the prize being the right to go through selection first, one of the greatest honors for an Uzumaki.

This room was filled with the participants for the 1st of 4 different brackets for Saldris. He wanted to study those around him more but, Saldris was about to begin so he just quieted down and planned out his strategies. He never saw the grin that emerged from his previously stoic neighbor.

* * *

 _(Fang Island: Home of the Uzumaki - Saldris Oxzume - 0900 Hours)_

The blonde soldier watched with silent and focused eyes as a particular fellow red-haired pack member studied him. He hated the way they looked at him as if he was, going to rip out their throats and devour them, they were pack he would never do that... probably. He grinned savagely the moment the red-haired flesh-sack looked away, he was going to devour them, rip them apart and DRINK THEIR BLOOD, his grin becoming more insane and sinister the more he became agitated. He calmed himself, those around him had begun to inch away and lower their hands threateningly, he knew he got too excited, he would never _really_ do that... to them anyway. A few moments later he was surrounded by a supposedly uncaring ring of people with their hands on their swords in a, so far, semi-loose grip. He growled deep in his throat as a warning, if they even twitched they were going to fly through a wall or two, family or not, NO ONE threatened the Alpha. Their hands tightened instantly but, before something could happen the cage was opened.

The walls of the cage had fallen away to put them in the middle of a roaring crowd and high slated metal walls. The arena was split into 2 different parts, one was a large walled off circle containing god knows what and a forest with a small clearing, which is what he supposed they were in currently. The change was sudden but he knew the first rule of survival, NEVER let your guard down. So he supposed it was okay.

A mighty golem 'statue' at the head of the arena began to rumble and shake, it previously hollow stone eyes became alit with blue energy, the golem stood up to its full height, the previously 15ft crouching statue was now around 30ft tall, it surveyed the crowd and as if coming to a decision it nodded its head and then grinned, speaking in a deep rumbling voice he roared out" **WELCOME COMPETITORS! THIS IS SALDRIS, THE COMPETITION THAT WILL BEGIN YOUR CAREER AS AN UZUMAKI SOLDIER! REMEMBER AND NEVER FORGET, FAMILY, HONNOR, AND BATTLE! WE ARE UZUMAKI! SO ROAR AND LET THE WORLD KNOW OUR MIGHT!** " The little speech from Vae'arl seemed to bring the crowd and participants a rush of scorching adrenaline, they chanted and stomped in unison "UZUMAKI IS FAMILY! UZUMAKI IS STRENGTH! UZUMAKI IS FORCE!", they then broke out into nonsensical cheering. The golem was a missionary from the _Black Stone Golems,_ a large and incredibly powerful group of summons that lived in the _Living Stone Hedge_ , the golem was made from _Pure Stagnate_ the active form of _Living Stone,_ the golem was known as Vae'arl.

Then a physical force slammed onto the arena. "LISTEN UP MAGGOTS!" yelled out a bulky red-haired man with pale skin in full samurai armor "YOU WILL BE DIVIDED INTO QUADRANTS, THIS IS THE FIRST STAGE OF SALDRIS, OV!" everyone was drawn to the top of Vae'arl's head were the man resided, without warning he slammed his hand down and a blue wave pulsed through the ground until it hit all of the participants. The participants then glowed blue and were flash summoned to four different parts of the arena, then an earth-rumbling sound was heard and 4 walls made of flowing earth emerged from the ground to divide the arena into quadrants.

He scanned his surroundings, it was a large forest with mountain level metal slated walls. He grinned savagely, a dark glow lighting up his cold and unfeeling eyes. Now he could hunt and he could devour and now no one would be able to stop him, this was war, and although he would not kill he would maim, injure and hurt.

The man spoke again "THIS IS A SURVIVAL TEST YOU WILL BE GIVEN 2 DAYS TO SET UP A HOME BASE AND ELIMINATE COMPETITION ONLY WHEN 24 PEOPLE ARE LEFT WILL SALDRIS-OV END, YOU WILL RECEIVE FURTHER DIRECTIONS LATER ON. NOW..." he paused and then bellowed in tandem with Vae'arl " **GO!** ". The resulting shockwave created a massive blast of air that flash hardened the earth walls.

And with that Naruto disappeared without a trace into the forest that ringed the arena.

* * *

 **First Chapter boys! (And girls) I am sorry this first chapter was so short but please tell me what you think.**

 **Share, Follow and Favorite (You could also give me a review ;) )**

 **\- Volatile-Storm**


	2. Ash II

**Chapter 2...**

 **LET'S GO**

* * *

 _(Fang Island: Home of the Uzumaki - Saldris Oxzume: Day 2 - 0100 Hours)_

Naruto had finally scouted out the area for his home base, a little burrow inside the earth, sadly it was occupied. So now he had to now get rid of the people there in a quiet fashion. He was in the same gear as the day before but had used _henge_ to turn himself into a shadowy-blur. His eyes narrowed in suspicion, there had been no activity for a while, he was going to have to mobilize his forces, it was too quiet. He made a forward hand motion with his pointer and middle finger, a moment later he received the motion for 'I understand'.

3 shadowy-blurs shot to the ground out of the trees, they rolled into the jump to reduce noise, so as to not alert the occupants. This was Team Alpha-Exodus. They made a quick _henge_ to turn into grass and then began to crawl forward on their elbows and knees. Half-way there a group of 5 people jumped out, all were wearing standard issue gear, black compression shirt under a black flak jacket, black shinobi pants and sandals. They carried standard issue war weapon sets, black tanto's carried horizontally on the small of their back, 4 pouches, 2 on the side of each thigh holding splitting kunai(Split into 2 kunai and was connected by ninja wire), 2 on the side of the hips holding blade revealing shuriken(The blades were hidden and appeared as simple rings but the blades revealed themselves when the centrifugal force slowed down and shot out) and two Marksman V pistols, which discharged pellets.

Unfortunately, Uzumaki issued guns always had an extra 'oofm' to them. The Marksman model they held ,which was the Marksman but with a red V insignia, shot pellets that had not only had gravity seals but also weight seals to make them much more deadly and to make matters worse the seals only activated once the user pulled the trigger and if that wasn't enough the guns had anti-weight seals making them almost weightless. A.K.A he was in trouble, a lot of it.

They were tense, he knew he could tell from their posture, they probably knew that someone was watching them and had been lying in wait. But what they hadn't accounted for was the attacker to be waiting for them. Quietly he brought his hand back and then launched it forwards a 'bullet' flying from his hand. A few moments later they fell to the ground, unconscious. There was no killing in Saldris, they were family it was a big no-no, even _he_ knew that. He had just flung a stud at their temple at a very high speed, with enough force to knock them out but not kill them. The unit of 3 blurs walked over, forms still inky and black, checked the opposing unit and then signaled 'Clear' by tapping their forehead with their fist 3 times.

Grinning, Naruto jumped down and brought out 3 red seal tags, slapped them on and warped away in a silent _shunshin._ Moments later they exploded in a firework shortly, a masked man appeared, collected the competitors and opening a hyper _portal,_ disappeared. Naruto lost his grin, he had to now fortify the base. He walked to the base and making a few quick hand seals changed the dirt mound into a depression around an earth column, to give him the high ground. This part of the test was meant to show creativity and the ability to prepare quickly. So after he made the hole, he brought out a few custom tags of his own making. He could just feel the power, he grinned viciously, in his hand he held 5 rectangular tags, each 6 inches long with a black border; one blue, one green, one white, one gray and one red. He stamped the ground and summoned forth a pentagon-shaped stone pedestal at the center of the column, it had 5 outcroppings that faced toward each side of the pedestal respectively, the outcroppings were shaped like a right triangle, with the largest side of the triangle(The Hypotenuse) facing the side they were placed at. The first outcropping had its largest side pointing at him and held a tag shaped depression.

The first tag he called _Ovlrux Coret_ , the eternal shield. The tag transformed the area around his base into a see-through fog, filled with water chakra laced droplets, which told him where and who was in the fog. He placed the tag down and marked the tag with his chakra, it happened to be a sensory depriving zone, he then sent a violent surge of aqua colored chakra into the tag. He then walked forward and placed it in the outcropping. The tag surged and then began to slowly fade into the stone making a ripple effect before a stone slate slid over it sealing it there forever, good, now it was bonding to the pedestal. He cracked his knuckles, then proceeded to slap a stasis seal on the top of the slate before it completely sealed the tag into the pedestal.

The second tag _Savil Dagda_ , the silent hunter. The tag created animated stone hunters, the golems hunted all those who were not keyed to his signature, they were silent and undetectable due to their bodies not actually possessing chakra and simply absorbing it from the fog as needed at such a quick pace that it was not even traceable, they were in the form of a Chinese lion dog from the paintings that lined the Uzumaki halls. They faded and appeared from the earth at his will and there was no limit to the number of hunters he could spawn. He walked towards the side adjacent to the water tag, he sent a strong surge of earth chakra into the tag and placed it into the outcropping. The tag glowed and then created a ripple effect on the pedestal, but this time brought forth hunters as it was bonded to pedestal. A stone slate sealed it off he slapped a stasis seal like before to prevent damage to it. He could feel the trickle that was being pulled from his reserves and he hadn't even activated the tags yet.

The third tag _Drefti Ragfur_ , the divine sword. This tag charged the fog with an electrical charge and turned the zone into a white void. Whenever he so wished he could strike those within it, in this area he became a _god_ of lightning, there was not a thing he could not do in here. He walked to the side adjacent to _Savil Dagda_ , and charged the tag with high voltage lightning chakra and placed the tag into the outcropping. The tag was sealed in the same way as the others and was sealed along with a stasis seal. Suddenly, the air was charged with electricity and he lost awareness in his surroundings, he smiled it was peaceful here...

His eyes suddenly sharpened blasting away the drowsiness. This was a side effect of the third tag, it gave all those in it the sense of peace as it was made to. He slapped himself to prevent his untimely nap. He came back to it and exhaled slowly. It was time for the second to last tag.

He placed the fourth tag, _Strablrug Grantuug_ , the almighty wrath. This tag formed a large and violently swirling collum of wind which brought the zone up vertically to form a soft and cloudy looking tornado with holy blue light lighting it up every now and then. The tornado allowed him to strike those outside the zone with lightning and/or wind. He was able to form constructs and basic attacks with these elements. He placed the tag into the pedestal almost reverently, he had only tested this once and he had been _intoxicated_ with the amount of power he had when it was up. The good thing about this tag was that once it got going it was self-sustaining. The tag, like the others, was charged with its respective element, wind, and then placed into the outcropping and consequently absorbed with a ripple and then sealed with a stasis tag.

* * *

 _(Fang Island: Home of the Uzumaki - Saldris Oxzume: Day 2 - 0200 Hours)_

The powers that ruled the Uzumaki were awestruck. They had never seen this level of power and preparation before! He had bent the elements to his command. They sobered up, but would he be able to pull it off? Suddenly, a pure and holy white tornado spun into existence, blue light exploding and thundering every few seconds. They were witnessing the birth of a legend, they knew as they witnessed a swirling white dragon drive in and out of the tornado and irregular intervals. A beautiful and majestic display of power. They would watch this one.

* * *

 _(Fang Island: Home of the Uzumaki - Saldris Oxzume: Day 2 - 0200 Hours)_

He had just created a Cloudest, a swirling dragon created from clouds. But now he had to complete his masterpiece, with the final tag.

So he walked to the last side of the pedestal with a purposeful gait. He held the last tag in his hands, this was his exposure to the Uzumaki, to his people, to his family, to his _home_. So he charged the last tag _Kendrath Oblivac_ , the all-consuming beast, with the hottest and most potent fire chakra he could muster. He then lowered it gently into the outcropping and watched in slow motion as the stone slate was sealed and placed the final stasis seal. The tag rippled and then sunk into the frame. The pedestal and zone began to rumble. Slowly the chakra levels rose and elevated his consciousness to higher levels. He suddenly felt aware of all the power he held and the things he could do with it. He began to float upwards.

His muscles became taut and swollen with volatile and dangerous energy, his eyes became white and crackled with white arcs of lightning, his skin became darker and his hair lightened to the color white and he became taller more robust and immovable. The pedestal rose and formed a large stone platform, the center of the pedestal held a floating white orb. This was the _Orb of Calamity_ , an object that controlled the divine storm he had created. The name of this technique was _Divine Pillar of Burning Tempest_. One of his most versatile attacks. He laughed in pure joy, there was not a damn thing that could beat him in this contest now! But, his eyes became sharp, he would never let his guard down.

He conjured a throne of solid clouds and sat down he summoned Alpha-Exodus he told them to wait outside the storm to watch the area. And a moment later was alone once again. He closed his eyes slowly as he observed his cloudy white void and then rested his mind if anything happened his storm would warn him.

* * *

 _(Fang Island: Home of the Uzumaki - Uzumaki Box (Spectating area for nobles and kings) - Saldris Oxzume: Day 2 - 0300 Hours)_

They had no words to describe what they were seeing in front of them, they had thought him strong before but now... even they were starting to sweat upon seeing this display of power. The tornado that had been simply cloudy a moment before had done something unthinkable. They had been watching in stunned silence before, when a ring of silky white fire was placed in a ring a few meters, roughly, away from the storm. The ring had then begun to spread inwards and _take over_ the storm the previously smoky cloud twister now had a truly _divine_ presence about it because now, it was no longer just a twister, it was a twister of silky white _fire_. Suddenly the cloud dragon roared in fury and agony before the cloud dragon became a dragon of fire, silky white fire, and intelligent glowing blue eyes. It seemed to look at them, it then slithered back into the twister in reverse, its eyes only leaving them just as it entered the twister. The twister stabilized and now looked like solid, if a bit cloudy, it was a pillar of pure white wrath. The Uzumaki were speechless and many felt emotions race through them, joy for the power of one their own, fear for the ones that wronged their own and anger at the sight of power that was so far out of their grasp that they would never be able to attain it. They did not feel jealousy, envy or feel petty they simply wanted strength to protect, it hurt their pride and went against their moral values. But one thing was for sure, a _monster_ was born today. They had no idea how right they were.

* * *

 **Search on google Marksman pistol and you will see the gun.**

 **And the military sign for I understand is at Quora, search:**

 **What-are-the-basic-infantry-hand-signals**

 **and it will come up.**

 **I will use them a lot so be prepared.**

 **And btw the guns were made by the Uzumaki, they and the rest of the world, are in the modern age just like us. Actually, they are even more advanced.**

 **Don't be mad guns are dope they add more of a realistic combat element so yea.**

 **Naruto has made the hand signs himself. The Uzumaki just use minor telepathy via seals and chakra impulses.**

 **So that was chapter 2 Ash II**

 **Read, review, favorite and follow BYEEEEE**

 **Volatile OUT**

 **\- Volatile-Storm**


	3. Ash III

Ash III

* * *

 _(Fang Island - Saldris Oxzume - Day 3 - 0700 Hours)_

A pair of red eyes watched in abject horror as a pillar of white flames rose from the previously cloudy twister. There was more to it than what met the eye he knew but, the power that the structure radiated was very potent. Suddenly his eyes became cold and frigid, he whipped out in a lightning fast jab. A black figure that had been sneaking up on him now lay crumpled at the floor. He was a redhead of average height he wore non-decrypt black gear, had a katana on his left hip with a tanto on the small of his back and a few kunai pouches on his right leg. He smirked in victory and left in a sonic boom creating a crater in his wake.

* * *

 _(Fang Island - Saldris Oxzume - Day 3 - 0700 Hours)_

Purple eyes lit up in fury as they watched a twister form and then light up in flames. She scowled and then decided that she needed to take out this new _competitor_ NOW. She crouched with her left leg forward, coiling her right foot she sat on it. Bringing her katana up to her face she made it parallel to the ground. She then leaped forward and disappeared leaving behind a gale wind of wild fury. She was going to defeat the person who had used this technique and learn it.

* * *

 _(Fang Island - Saldris Oxzume - Day 3 - 0700 Hours)_

Naruto was resting in his cloud throne, he was going to get every minute of recuperation he could, there was no telling what kind of other competition lurked around and now that he had basically lit up a beacon he was bound to have some strong opponents traveling to his pillar in an effort to beat him. Futile. Right now he had a lot of power, like enough to cleave a few mountains in half with a flick of the wrist. But, he did not have control over all that power in an efficient manner, for example, while he could split 10 trees apart in one punch he could be using enough to level a hill or even enough to clear out an entire forest. There was simply no way of telling how much power he was using because while he was a conduit the raw power did not actually come from him, his to use, his to manipulate, but not his own. It was a large and very dangerous drawback for all the positive effects it had. He sighed if only there was someone strong enough to not get vaporized instantly by his abilities he might actually do somthi-.

His thoughts were cut off by a strong presence in the clearing. This was troubling while they did not enter the pillar they were still in the immediate vicinity. Focusing he sent an encoded chakra charge to Alpha-Exodus telling them to report. A moment later he was rewarded with a charge stating unknown. He did not care at all really but, in case something happened he had to be aware. But seeing as there was nothing he could do without being an actively lethal force he had to sit tight. So with that, he leaned back and relaxed, his stone cold white eyes closing slowly, his face never changing.

* * *

 _(Fang Island - Saldris Oxzume - Day 3 - 0800 Hours)_

A purple-eyed beauty stood stoically, watching the pillar in reluctant awe. It was much, _much_ , larger than she had thought it to be and by the vaporized kunai she had just thrown _very_ dangerous. She began to pace back and forth, as she saw it she had two options, play to the user's pride or try to, the very thought made her want to hurl, _seduce_ them out of the pillar. She had already tried to dig under but the earth around the pillar was very hot, the burn on her hand from simply touching the ground a painful reminder of the dangers that awaited her. She was a girl of average height, she had delicate features, smooth pearl skin, soft lips, developing curves and snow white hair that reached her mid back but none of that took away from the cold fury in her eyes.

She was going to try the most likely option first, seduction, so with that, she steeled herself and flashed a charming smile at the pillar. Her voice melodious and soft she spoke quietly "Please fight me..." and after getting no response she then said "Pretty please?" suddenly lightning began to crackle and the skies spat out white arc after white arc, the thunder that followed almost laughing, laughing! Her eyes widened as she understood it sounded like laughter because it was! Her momentary elevation crashed down quickly though as she realized _she_ was the one being laughed at, she scowled and shouted with chakra enhanced rage " **FIGHT ME LIKE A MAN DAMN IT!** " she huffed after sending her bellowed chakra enhanced message. Suddenly the pillar surged in what seemed like fury and then a figure draped in flames emerged that was when she saw _it_.

* * *

 _(Fang Island - Saldris Oxzume - Day 3 - 0800 Hours)_

As he relaxed he heard something, tuning his hearing he heard a soft and melodious whisper "Please fight me..." he blinked in shock was he hearing right? Did this person just _ask_ to fight him? He then heard something else "Pretty please?" he roared in laughter, it was so damned outrageous how could someone, hell anyone just _ask_ to fight him after not only seeing the power he controlled but also the danger of the bloody area they might fight in? He could feel the skies share his amusement. But no, he would not fight unless they really became a nuisance. So he would wait and watch, while he closed his eyes. But as his eyes closed once again he was confronted with a chakra enhanced bellow " **FIGHT ME LIKE A MAN DAMN IT!** " his eyes were wide open. Did this _fool_ know what they were doing? He lept up from his throne in fury, who were they to call him a coward! He was going to give this damned asshole a piece of his fucking _mind_.

He waved his hand at the edge of the platform, conjuring a grand flowing cloud path to the outside. He stepped onto it and it carried him there by itself by reading his intentions, even the pillar wished to see its master's fury abated. He stepped into the hot air and looked down upon the fucking _bitch_ that dared to fuck with him. But to his surprise, it was an actual bitch, well in the sense that it was actually a girl not that it was a dog, and while he did not consider himself sexist he was surprised that a girl was the first one to pick a fight with him and not a male, it was a rather pretty girl by the looks of it as well but, he cared for none of that.

* * *

 _(Fang Island - Saldris Oxzume - Day 3 - 0800 Hours)_

She looked up in awe as a figure draped in white flames burst out of the pillar, it _was_ a man! The man was about 7ft tall and had light brown skin, white hair and white eyes that crackled with energy, white arcs of light sparking into existence every few seconds around him, he was very muscular. He wore a gray shirt and black combat pants along with black combat boots. He looked down upon her with all the fury of a wrathful god. She smirked in triumph, he had actually come out of the pillar! Without even caring about propper dueling engagement she leaped at him blade brought out beside her. What she had not seen was his eyes sharpen in fury but before they could even come in contact with each other a man with red hair and red samurai armor stopped her blade with his bare hand. He bore a black mask with a red orb in the center of it and ornate white lines decorating it. He spoke in a deep baritone "Saldris Oxzume is over we will move to the second stage of Saldris in a few hours, therefore, ALL fighting is over, Naruto-san please disengage your technique." and with that he dissappeared, she turned to look over at this Naruto character but upon turning saw his large and hulking form crouched face an inch from her, before she even had time to process what was happening he spoke " **Do not...** " he drawled " **Test me...** " and with that he was back at his spot and had already begun to head over to his pillar he placed his hand in front of him palm up and suddenly the sky darkened and the storm began to spin and swirl like a gray ocean. The sky lit up in divine white energy suddenly a huge lightning bolt struck him creating a large booming noise and the clearing was bathed in blinding white light. When she opened her eyes she saw his palm outstretched with a cloudy white orb hovering above it he then did the unthinkable, HE ATE IT! And suddenly the sky cleared into a fine blue and the twister spiraled down into nothingness. And when she looked back at him he was gone and a tall ripped blonde haired boy with whisker marks stood in his place he opened his eyes and she was greeted with the coldest gaze she ever saw, without speaking he passed her like a phantom, noiseless and without a presence and disappeared.

She sighed in relief, despite her cold exterior she was not as hard as she wanted people to believe in truth she had seen her life flash before her eyes, that man had saved her life, despite the no-kill rule it could be broken when someone did not engage with proper tact and she had most definitely not. If her blade had connected she would not be standing here and she would have no one to blame but herself, not even her father could have done anything about it due to her own blasted stupidity. She would watch out for that boy in the coming stage. And with that, she lept into the trees to the location of the second trial.

* * *

 **So that was Ash III hope you enjoyed.**

 **.Follow and Share**

 **Volatile OUT!**


	4. Combat I

He had arrived in the arena before anyone and had sent shadow clones to run counter interference to slow down the competition and tire them out. So now he was sitting here in the dark and masking his presence to catch the unsuspecting off guard, he was not a very honorable person outside of giving his word and since he had the option of gathering intelligence for future matches he would. The area around the walkway seemed _unseen,_ in other words, invisible to onlookers so it was the perfect place to do what he did the best, hunt. The second competition narrowed down the 96 combatants to 24 and since he was allowed to 'suggest' fights he would, it wasn't because of any special rules ascertaining to only himself rather it was a tradition among the Uzumaki to let the combatants fight whoever they choose it was actually rather brutal because what usually happened is that those with long-standing familial grudges or personal grudges ripped each other apart for the entertainment of their fellow men.

He shook his head to clear it of thoughts on the tradition, he then looked around and then faded into sight, performing a _Vargn-Henge_ to blend into the background, it was a variant of the regular henge it worked by tying his visual change into the chakra of the area around him and inducing a sort of drowsiness effect on others as they neared him or thought of him in the vicinity of his henge. When he was younger he thought because they would immediately feel drowsy it would divert them from thoughts of him but in reality, all it did was knock them out instead of subtlety divert their attention. It had been a big disappointment until he understood he could be quite honestly untouchable this was because of the fact that the chakra he tied his form to was Nature-Chakra and as it was quite powerful and also self-sustaining it was a very powerful illusion that would NEVER turn off unless he broke the connection, naturally he showed and told no one of this because they would probably try to copy his technique and pass it on as their own, wouldn't be the first time _family_ betrayed him. He frowned in displeasure, the Uzumaki clan was a clan centered around family and sure they preached about it but when one really looked at the core of the Uzumaki they were all just monsters with a power lust larger than that of the Uchiha, they just didn't lay it bare for the world to see, and everyone knew it. But he didn't care, he was a monster with a larger appetite for power than the entire Uzumaki clan, he smiled, and he would consume them all in time. Several competitors had arrived in an _Uzumaki Shunshin_ , a large column of violently swirling water that then died out to give way the person inside resulting in a tidal wave that pushed possible aggressors away, falling away to give way for a tidal wave which created a surge of water that rushed against the wall creating a ocean-like atmosphere for the second stage of _Saldris._

* * *

With the dramatic entrance of the competition, _Saldris-Vorgre_ has begun. The Coliseum that the competition was taking place in was a large arena with thousands of high rising seats, the spectators being protected by a reinforced elemental 5-count sealing apparatus and a glass dome that filtered out the heat of the sun and let the light pass through to provide a stable and safe environment for battle. Naruto stood at attention in front of the proctor Kakashi Hatake _'_ _The Forlorn Specter'_ , he was in the center of the stadium the eyes of all the Uzumaki clan on him and his opponents. He was clad in a loose black cloak which tied over him, covered one of his arms and reached down to his knees, black combat pants with metal knee caps, a black silk shirt made of reinforced chakra fabric, black combat boots, black leather gloves and held a gleaming blood red Zanbato on his back. The Proctor was clad in a red vest a black undershirt, black combat pants with metal knee caps, fingerless gloves with metal backhand guards and combat sandals. There were too many competitors to profile completely but a few of them came from prestigious branches of the clan, for example, a dark-skinned boy with black hair with a pentagram engraved into his forehead from the _Huns_ a branch of the Uzumaki that specialized in solid chain weaving and reinforcement or the _Atriol_ who specialized in chain seal matrix apparatus and elemental preservation, the royal branch who had 5 different stages of power and abilities that they went through in life, Van, Agun, Dregdr, Forsphir, and Trigorn, they were dangerous. There were many competitors of varying power levels and diversity in both looks and abilities. But while they thought they were discrete when they scanned him, he caught them while led to an embarrassed blush, a feral laugh or a blank stare. He knew they thought him easy competition because they saw his most powerful technique but they had not seen his most lethal and that was an entirely different ball game he knew from experience.

* * *

The Forlorn Specter was not pleased, while he knew the importance of the event it did not make it less tedious to have to deal with these impudent brats who believed because they came from powerful families that those around them were weak but they were wrong, sometimes even dead wrong. Resigned to his fate he began to explain how this competition would work "Up until now there have only been a few spectators who watched the competition through the _Eis_ but, now you will all be placed in a large tournament that will decide who will move to the last stage of Saldris, there are 24 participants per block and four blocks in this competition with only twelve participants moving on to the last stage of saldris. Now, none of you will know who you are facing but the finals of the competition will be viewed by almost the entire Empire. So I'll say this now so you understand just how much is on the line here" and with that it was like a switch had been flipped he went from laid back to battle-ready in a fraction of a second a dark shroud seemed to hang over him and as he leaned over he spoke in a deep and even tone " **you will be pushed to the brink of both life and sanity, no one will help you, if you wish to survive fight until your arms don't work, your lungs collapse and your eyes burn and if you can't leave NOW.** " and with that the proctor stood straight once again, turned around and left the area whistling quietly fading into the shadows of one of the arena gates.

Naruto began to laugh, this drew the interest of the other competitors most of them were on their knees due to the pressure that the Proctor had just thrown on them and the ones who weren't definitely did not find what just went down amusing as Naruto apparently did and so in a bout of curiosity someone called out to him what he found so funny he responded in a slightly off tone "If that is what the proctors are like then I have nothing to fear after all there are many" he paused here his face turning darker " _things_ out there stronger and more dangerous than this _mortal specter._ " and with that he stood to his full height and left still laughing.

* * *

Outside the arena, Naruto stopped laughing once he was out of the eyesight of the other competitors his eyes became colder and his aura became darker. While what he said in that Arena was true that Proctor was no joke he knew that now after finally witnessing the reason Kakashi Hatake was called the _Forlorn Specter_ from the force of his Aura alone he was without a doubt S rank. But the real reason he had acted up was to save the people there, he laughed thereby drawing attention to himself from whatever the hell was after him. He had to keep moving or that damned _thing_ would get his ass and he was not in the mood to play cat and mouse with an unknown enemy. He readied himself and crouched but just as he was about to jump he felt a cold finger run down his spine leaving a frostbite-like effect, his pupils became slits and his hand whirled around to catch the throat of the creature just as it was about to bite his neck. As he looked at its rag coated body, pale pupilless eyes, pale white skin, and gray decaying hair he knew exactly what he was dealing with. He didn't know who summoned this Frost-Blight but he would find and eliminate them, a Frost-Blight was no joke they were a high-class curse beast that had to be summoned with not only an extensive sacrifice but took an enormous amount of will and raw manna to summon. The beast itself came from the _Norvilis,_ a shade of this plane or dimension that was extremely cold and unable to facilitate normal life, the ancient texts said much about it and how just from making a mere moment's connection the summoner's blood was almost completely frozen in their veins. Connecting and maintaining this connection long enough to bind one of these shades took at the very least an _A_ _lkine Grimoire_ and several human sacrifices, sacrifices that were so numerous that only someone in one of the Three-Great-Nations could possibly summon one. He exhaled slowly, he was really fucked now wasn't he, he was probably dealing with a higher magus most likely in service of one of the more influential members of one of the empires.

He looked at the damn beast in his hand with more anger than he had felt before, he was not faced with two options let this thing hunt him until he died or kill it and let the summoner know that he knew of the dark arts. Sadly, since he was no pussy he crushed the things throat threw it onto the ground and stamped its skull, once it had perished it evaporated into ice-cold vapor and dispersed in the air. He knew he had to get out of here fast he had no doubt that the Uzumaki had magic detectors all over their empire afterall the last known Uzumaki magus was not only able to use magic but also chakra and that had ended in a very dangerous and unstable warlock that had almost single-handedly brought about the end of the Uzumaki empire. He tensed his feet and then jumped into the air and away from the area.

* * *

 **Sorry, guys I know it has been a while but here is the update I am really trying to make the chapters longer but it is low key killing me but I enjoy writing for others.**


End file.
